Six Months
by captain-k-jones
Summary: Emma Nolan, daughter of Storybrooke's sheriff, and Killian Jones, town bad boy, have fallen in love. Follow these two as they navigate their road to true love and happiness. (One shot series. Stories may not be posted in order, though I will try my best.)
1. The First Meeting

"I am going to kill Ruby," Emma thought as she walked up the walkway to the house party. It was midnight on a Saturday, well now Sunday, and if her parents caught her out of the house they were going to kill her, then they would likely ground her until the end of the school year.

Ruby had called her about 20 minutes ago asking her to come get her at this house party because her ride was also too drunk to be driving home. At least she had enough sense to call. Not one to ignore a friend in need, Emma quickly had snuck out of her bedroom window with her car keys in hand in order to go find her friend.

Normally, she avoided house parties. She was by no means a goody two shoes, but her father was the town sheriff, so she didn't make a habit of frequenting places that often get broken up by the cops.

One nice thing about house parties, however, was that she didn't have to wait for someone to answer the door; they were almost always unlocked. Which thankfully was the case at this particular party.

Walking in Emma was overwhelmed with the sight of all of the bodies before her and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. She barely had any room to walk around. It was going to be impossible to find Ruby in this mess. Pulling out her cell, Emma dialed Ruby's number figuring she could just tell her to meet her out in front of the house.

The call immediately went to voicemail. Perfect, now she was worried. Putting her phone back into her pocket, Emma continued to try to work her way around the partygoers. Ruby really did owe her.

Walking into what looked like the living room of the home, Emma scanned the room for Ruby. That was when she saw him. Neal Cassidy. He was sitting on the couch with his arms on the shoulders of the two girls next to him. She recognized the girls as Tamara Owens and Emily "Tink" Belle.

He was not a person she wanted to see again, ever. Their relationship ended almost six months ago. They had started dating at the end of their 9th grade year. She fell hard and fast for him and she had thought he felt the same. Emma spent the whole summer before 10th grade wrapped up in everything that was Neal.

When they started the school year things gradually began to change. He started pressuring her to have sex even though she wasn't ready. In order to keep him happy she started to ditch her friends and class to spend more time with him. Her grades started to suffer and her parents noticed. When they tried to talk to her about it she ignored them and began sneaking out to see him.

Everything came to peak when she had snuck out of her house to surprise him on his birthday. She was finally going to give in and have sex with him. Except when she walked into the party she knew he was going to be at she couldn't find him. When she asked his friends they all became extremely awkward.

She finally found him in one of the rooms of the house… with another girl. It wasn't a pretty sight. So she did only thing she could do, she turned and ran out of the house. She finally reached the station, where her father was working the night shift that night, and fell into her father's arms a sobbing mess. She broke up with him at school the next day.

Even six months after their break-up it still stung to see him. Emma tried to back out of the room unnoticed, but of course that would have been too easy. Right as she turned to walk away, she heard Neal yell her name. There was definitely no way she could ignore him now. Turning back around, she noticed that he had come to stand in front of her.

"Neal. What is it that you want?"

"I'm just wondering what the sheriff's little princess is doing out of her palace so late at night."

Great. He most definitely had been drinking.

"Ruby called. She needed a ride. Have you seen her?"

"Lucas? Yeah. I saw her."

"Where? I'd like to get her and leave as soon as possible."

"Oh I could tell you, but what am I going to get in return?"

He had backed her up until she was against the wall. She was getting uncomfortable really fast.

"Neal, look I just really want to leave. If you could just tell me where she is I would be really thankful."

Neal just looked at her and crowded her even more.

"How about a kiss? I'll tell you where Ruby is and I get a kiss. That seems like an even trade."

"No, Neal. You know what, just leave me alone. I'll find her myself." Emma said as she tried to squeeze past him to get away from the wall.

"Oh no you don't," He had blocked her with his arm, "Come on Emma. It's an even trade."

Then, he leaned down to kiss her, but before his lips touched hers someone came up behind Neal and pulled him back.

"I believe the lady said no, mate."

A look of recognition crossed Neal's face. Whoever Emma's savior was, Neal knew him and he was obvious scared of him. Emma, on the other hand, had no clue who he was. At this point Emma couldn't really see his face because he was still looking at Neal. What she could see was what he was wearing, which included dark wash ripped jeans, a black button up, a leather jacket, and motorcycle boots.

"I would suggest you leave the lass alone and find your way back to your friends."

Neal just nodded his head and walked away quickly. Then, her savior turned and looked at her. Emma was struck by how handsome he was. He has the bluest eyes she had ever seen with dark – almost black- hair. His face held what looked to be days old stubble and a small scar on his cheek. He thoughts were broken when he spoke to her.

"Are you okay, lass?"

"Oh. Um… yeah. Thank you for helping."

"It was my pleasure." He said, and then he smiled at her.

His smile lit up the room.

"I heard part of your conversation with Cassidy. You're looking for your friend Ruby, yes?"

"Yeah. She called and needed a ride. I tried to call her when I got here, but her phone went to voicemail."

"Well you're in luck then. I am pretty sure that your friend is the same one that is currently out back with my friend Victor."

He must have meant Victor Whale. He was in the same grade as Emma and Ruby had been crushing on him for the better part of the year, so he was likely right. What Emma couldn't understand though was how this person knew Victor, and apparently Neal, when she had never seen him before.

"Come on, lass. I will take you to them."

He went to grab her hand in order to lead her to her friend, but Emma quickly pulled back. His eyes met hers and she could see disappointment there.

"Um… Who exactly are you?"

He kind of straightened up at her question.

"Killian Jones."

She may not have ever seen him before, but she knew who he was. Her father had complained about him enough to her mother.

"I'm Em..."

"Emma Nolan. I know who you are, lass. Your father has your picture on his desk."

She had forgotten about that photo.

"Now that we are _friends, _do you think you can trust me enough to lead you to your friend now?"

Emma smiled at the word friends. Emma just smiled and nodded her head. Killian reached to grab her hand again and this time she let him. He led her through the house until they reached the backdoor.

Once through, she noticed a huge bon fire in the back yard. There to her right was Ruby and Victor. They were kissing. Emma sighed and looked at the clock on her phone. It was ten minutes until one. She decided she would give her another ten minutes until she broke them up and brought Ruby home.

"So tell me Killian, why do I never see you at school?"

"I don't really go. I have to work most nights. School just is not high on my list of priorities."

"My dad says you get arrested more than any other juvenile in town."

"So you have heard of me," Killian said with a smirk.

"Well, I have heard about you from dad."

"And are you going to take what your father's says about me to heart, lass?"

That was the question that had been going through Emma's mind since she found out who he was. According to her father, Killian was a dangerous person. He was going nowhere fast and likely would spend the rest of his life in jail, if he stayed on the same path. All of that information did not add up to the person in front of her. To her, Killian seemed kind (he saved her from Neal when he didn't have too). He also seemed like he had some kind of code.

"I like to form my own opinions on people."

Killian smiled at her in response. Looking at her phone again, Emma realized that it was now one o'clock.

"Well, I better go have Ruby come up for air."

"Aye. When you get her meet me at the edge of the lawn. I'll walk you back to your car. Can't have you getting attacked by Cassidy again on my watch."

She smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement and walked over to Ruby. Once she got Ruby's attention, she was able to grab all of Ruby's belongings and the two girls made their way to the edge of the yard where Killian was waiting.

The walk to her car was a short one. Emma helped Ruby in the car and buckled her in. When she shut the door she turned and looked toward Killian.

"Thanks again for all of your help."

"No problem. I'm glad to help."

"Well, I guess I will see you around town since you don't come to school," Emma teased.

Killian gave her another one of his brilliant smiles.

"See you around, lass."

"See ya." Emma said as she got into her car.

Pulling away from the curb, Emma took one more look through the mirror to see Killian still at the curb watching her leave. She smiled to herself as she turned her attention back to the road; she definitely hoped that she would see Killian Jones again.

(Turns out, she didn't have to wait long to see him.)

(He was waiting for her by her car.)

(At the end of the school on Monday.)


	2. Getting to Know Us

Emma looked around the food court for what seemed like the hundredth time. Where was Killian? It really wasn't like him to be late. Even with him working so many jobs, he tended to be on time, especially when it came to meeting her.

Since they had met each other at that party several months ago (and he showed up at her car at the end of school the following Monday), they had become fast friends. He had mad a habit of meeting her at least a couple of days a week at her car after school. She had tried to convince him to start coming to class again, not that he was listening to her.

Sighing to herself again, Emma took one more look around. If he wasn't here in another five minutes she would just leave and text him later. Her eyes turned to the door and then, she finally saw him.

If she were honest with herself she would admit that he was likely one of the hottest guys she had ever seen with his dark hair, blue eyes, and chiseled features. He was wearing what she was quickly realizing was his trademark leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt, ripped jeans, and his black boots.

Even though she knew that she was attracted to him, Emma was hesitant to let anything move past friendship. She had been burned so badly with Neal that she really wanted to avoid getting involved again. It was just best for them to stay has friends.

Killian noticed her sitting at the coffee table immediately after walking into the mall.

He knew that he was running late. He got caught up dealing with his landlord. His rent money had been due a week ago and he hadn't paid it. Killian explained to him that he was in the process of trying to find another job, but he was having some trouble. His landlord knew his situation and always tried to cut him some slack, but he told Killian he would need the money by the middle of the week or his job would be on the line.

Killian shook his head as he made his way to Emma. All of this was his problem and his _would_ deal with it, but he didn't want to burden her with his mess of a life. Especially not when he was trying so hard to prove to her that he was someone she could count on.

If truth were to be told, he was attracted to Emma the moment he saw her being harassed by that asshole Neal Cassidy at that house party. He learned very quickly, through the grapevine, that Emma had not dated anyone since Cassidy and she had made it clear that she had no intention of dating ever again.

Killian had had several conversations with both Ruby Lucas and Belle French that the best thing he could do when it came to Emma was to back off and let things happen naturally, which is precisely what he did.

Reaching the table that Emma was sitting at Killian took the seat right across from her.

"Good afternoon lass. Sorry I'm late."

"It's not a big deal, though I was tempted to leave and just text you. What took you so long?"

"Ah… just some business to take care of. Nothing to worry about."

Emma almost believed him, but he had this look in his eyes and she knew he was lying. It made her uncomfortable. She _hated_ being lied to. Neal had done it all the time. Yes, Killian wasn't her boyfriend, but he was supposed to be someone who she could trust.

Maybe she had been wrong about him after all.

Getting to her feet awkwardly, Emma avoided Killian's confused glaze.

"I ne-need to go. I'm sorry." Emma said before turning to walk toward the exit.

She hadn't made it very far when she felt Killian grab her by the elbow and turn her toward him.

"Emma is something wrong? What's going on?" Killian asked with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing okay. I just realized I had something I needed to get done. I'll text you later."

She needed to get out of there and do it fast. She had no intention of texting him later, but at this point she would say anything so she could leave.

"Is that so? When I got here you indicated you had been waiting for a while. You picked the time and place to meet and now suddenly you have something to do? Why don't I believe you lass?"

Finally looking into his eyes, Emma could see the pain there. Emma took a deep breath, released it, and looked down again.

"Look, I have this _thing_ with lies. I can kind of tell when someone is lying and I really don't appreciate being lied to. Which I am pretty sure you did when you got here."

Killian was shocked at her response, but he let her continue.

"So I am just going to go because if you can't be honest with me then I can't trust you and if I can't trust you then what's the poi-."

"I was late because I was dealing with my landlord." Killian interrupted in a quiet voice.

Emma's face snapped to Killian's. She could tell he was telling the truth and that he was ashamed.

"What do you mean?"

Killian shook is head whispered a "not here" and then pulled her back to the table they had recently vacated.

Once they were both sitting, he began again.

"I'm a week late on the rent and my landlord caught be and told me he could give me a break until the middle of the week."

Killian had yet to look at her in the face. Reaching across the table Emma took his face into her hands, making Killian look at her.

"Why couldn't you just tell me this?"

"I didn't want to burden you with this Emma. It is not your problem. It's mine and I will handle it."

"I'm not sure I understand this completely. How do you have a landlord when you're only sixteen?"

Killian knew this question was going to come up eventually. It wasn't as if he really thought he could hang out with Emma and not tell her about his past. He just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

Killian grabbed Emma's wrists and gently sat her hand back on the table. He shook his head a couple of time as if to clear his thoughts.

"It's not a pretty tale, lass…"

Emma smiled at him in encouragement. She wanted to hear this. She desperately wanted to know more about him.

"I was born in London. My mother died while giving birth to me. There were some complications. She had something called eclampsia. My father turned to the bottle shortly after, leaving my brother Liam to take care of me. He was eight years older than me. My father moved us to America when I was about ten, making Liam eighteen."

Killian took a deep breath and he noticed Emma wanted to say something. He shook his head to stop her.

"Let me get this out. About a month after we moved here Liam and I came home from playing in the park to find my father gone. No note… nothing. He was just gone. Liam immediately took over in my care, which wasn't much different than normal. The court system gave him official custody when I turned eleven."

Killian paused again and Emma reached over to grab his hand.

"Killian, I am so sorry you had to go through all of this."

"I'm not done. About eight months ago, a drunk driver killed Liam. That's why I am never at school. I have to work to pay for a place to live and for food. I have a couple of jobs that pay me under the table and I have a fake id that gets me into bars. Turns out I am pretty good at pool. I go to the bars pretend to be really awful at it and then win some money. Which is why your father knows me so well. Sometimes I get caught and end up in a bar fight, not to mention the fact that I skip school all the time so I can work or sleep."

If Emma's heart wasn't broken before, it definitely was now. There was no way someone deserved to have all of this happen to them.

"I-I understand if you want nothing to do with me lass. I never meant for you to find out this way. I just wanted to get to know you before you learned all of this."

What Killian hadn't noticed was that during his last statement Emma had moved her chair next to his. When he finished talking, Emma simply put her arms around him and hugged him. It took Killian a moment to realize what was happening. Then, he hugged her back.

They sat like that for a few moments and then broke apart. Emma never let go of his hand though.

"Emma?" a voice broke through her focus on Killian.

Emma turned to find her mother and father standing looking at her. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they were not happy. Letting go of Killian's hand she stood to speak to her parents.

"Mom, Dad… this is Killian-"

"I know who that is Emma." Her father interrupted," I think you should collect your things. It's time to go."

"What? Dad, I drove myself."

"Give your mother your keys. She will be driving you home."

Killian chose that moment to stand and try to speak to Emma's father.

"Sir, I'm sorry if I have done something –"

"Save it Jones. I know who you are and what your about. There is no way

Killian chose that moment to stand and try to speak to Emma's father.

"Sir, I'm sorry if I have done something –"

"Save it Jones. I know who you are and what your about. There is no way_ my _daughter will be spending any time with a person like you."

"What?! Dad what do -"

"Emma Nolan, give your mother the keys it's time to go."

David Nolan grabbed Emma by her elbow and began to lead Emma out of the mall, leaving Killian at the table. He handed her mother the keys and placed Emma in her car.

"We will have a discussion about this when we get home."

Then he shut the door. Her mother drove her home in silence while shooting her disapproving looks the whole way.

By the time they arrived home, Emma was so upset that she could barely look at her parents. She sat through their lecture in silence, barely hearing anything they had to say. She was sure she knew it all anyway. He was a bad person. He was a delinquent. He was not good enough for their baby girl. None of it was true, but Emma knew her parents and once they made their minds up they wouldn't budge.

Once they finally released her to her room she was more than grateful. She walked down the hallway until she reached her room. Once in the sanctuary of her own bedroom she put the radio on and finally allowed herself to cry.

She must have cried herself to sleep because the next thing Emma knew her phone went off indicating a text message. Looking at the clock she realized that it was just past midnight. Emma turned her phone over to look at the notification.

_**1 text message from Killian Jones**_

She wasted no time in opening the message.

_I'm sorry, lass. Thanks for being a great friend the last several weeks. I won't bother you anymore. I don't want cause a problem with your parents._

Emma read the message at least ten times trying to think of how to respond. She knew that after Killian's confession that she had developed feelings for him. There was no way she would let her parents keep them apart. They may not know the good in Killian Jones, but she did and he was worth it.

_**Nonsense, Killian. they might not understand but i do. I wanted to ask u something…**_

_What's that?_

_**will u go on a date with me?**_

Across town, Killian Jones stared at his phone is shock. There was no way Emma Nolan had just asked him out on a date. On one hand he wanted nothing more than to go on this date, but on the other was her parents. He didn't want to be the one to drive a wedge between her and her parents.

The more he thought about it the more he realized he would be an idiot to turn down a date with Emma Nolan. He had waited six months for this chance and he wasn't going to miss it. He wasted no more time in texting her back.

_Shouldn't I be the one asking you, love?_

_**well i figured u needed a bit on a push **___

_I accept on one condition, love. You let me plan the date._

_**deal. meet me after school tomorrow and give me the details**_

_Aye. I will see you then._

Killian sat his phone on the floor next to his mattress.

He had a date with Emma Nolan.


	3. The Date

The first thing Emma did when she arrived to school on Monday was to find Ruby, Elsa, and Belle. She needed to let her friends know what had happened this weekend with her parents and Killian.

All three girls were very aware of Emma and Killian's friendship. Ruby thought is was fantastic, which was likely due to the fact the Victor and Killian seemed to be friends. Elsa was happy as long as Emma was.

Belle was the only hesitant one of the three. Belle always was the more cautious of Emma's friends, so it made sense that she was lukewarm to the idea of Emma being friends with Killian.

Emma found her friends sitting at their usual table under the tree in the outdoor common area. Emma speed up upon seeing her friends sitting there. She was excited to tell them about her date.

When Emma reached the table she sat down next to Elsa. Ruby was finishing up a story about what she had done over the weekend. It sounded like she had met up with Victor and they had went to the movies. When she finally finished her story Belle turned and looked at Emma.

"How was your weekend, Emma?"

"Killian and I met up at the mall to hang out yesterday."

"Ohh, How'd that go?" Elsa asked.

"Well it was fine until my parents showed up."

Ruby spit out her milk and looked at Emma with wide eyes.

"What happened?"

Three sets of eyes looked at Emma.

"It wasn't like I was intentionally not telling them we had become friends, but it just had never come up. When they saw him, my dad lost it. They made me leave. Practically dragged me out of there. When we finally got home the told me that I was never allowed see him again. "

"I'm so sorry, Emma." Elsa stated and Belle nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe your dad would react like that. He is normally so level headed." Ruby added.

Emma shrugged. Her father _was_ normally a very levelheaded person. It came with being a small town sheriff. It was also no secret that her parents had one of the greatest love stories that Storybrooke had ever seen.

David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard had been best friends since grade school and had started dating in middle school. They had gotten married right after David finished in the police academy. It was like a fairytale and sometimes in made Emma want to throw up.

"I know. That's not what I wanted to tell you guys though… after everything happened I kind of asked Killian out on a date."

"You did WHAT?" Ruby all but shouted while Elsa and Belle looked on with shocked eyes.

"I asked him on a date for tonight. I realized after everything that over the last six months he has become a best friend and I couldn't imagine him not being in my life."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean your parents told you not to see him so you're going to go out on a date with him?" Elsa asked.

"I'll figure all of that out later. If I can just prove to my parents that Killian is not the person they think he is it will be okay."

"Well I think it is great," Ruby stated, "If he makes you happy, then go for it Emma."

"Thanks Ruby. I really appreciate it." Emma smiled to her friend.

When Emma looked at Belle and Elsa she could see looks of apprehension on their faces. She could see their tight smiles and looks of worry.

Not of that mattered to Emma though. She knew that she was taking a risk, but Killian made her happier than anyone had in a very long time. She knew that he was a good person; her parents would come around eventually.

(And if they didn't, she would deal with that too.)

The bell that indicted they all had three minutes to get to class rang and ended the conversation, all four of the girls got up to make their way into the building. Emma's mind was already on the end of the day, though. She couldn't wait to see what Killian had in store for her.

As usual, Killian was waiting by Emma's car when she got out of school. Seeing him standing there put a huge smile of both of their faces.

Waving to Ruby and telling her she would text her later, Emma finally made it to her car (and Killian). He wasted no time pulling her into a hug. His right hand slipped around her waist while his left found its way into her hair so he could cradle her head.

For a moment, Killian just held her as tightly as he could. Yesterday, he had almost lost her. There was a small moment that he really thought he was never going to see her again and it had scared him. He knew that he shouldn't be this attached to her after only six months of knowing her, but here he was.

He couldn't imagine his life without her in it anymore.

Pulling his face back from the hug, Killian looked at Emma's face and smiled again.

"Afternoon, lass. How was the school day?" he asked while laughing.

Emma smiled at him and stepped out of his embrace, her hand slid down from his back until it found his hand. She intertwined their fingers and leaned back on her yellow bug.

"Fine. It was school. How was your day?"

"I worked at the shop for most of it, but I did have a little time to arrange our date tonight." He stated with a smirk.

"Any details you would like to share?"

"Nope." Killian replied quickly, "I just want to know when you are available to meet me at the toll bridge?"

Leaning her head on Killian's shoulder Emma replied with, "Maybe around 6:30? Dad is on the night shift tonight and mom had to take Leo to his karate practice at 6:20. She won't be back until around 8 because they normally go to Granny's for dinner after."

"Then, meet me there at 6:30."

He turned and lifted their hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. When his lips touched her skin, Emma felt a jolt go through her and her heart flip-flopped in her chest.

Once he let go of her hand, Killian began walking backwards toward his bike. Emma just stayed beside her car and watched him go. He stopped about halfway to his bike and smirked.

"Oh and Emma? Wear something casual. No need to dress up on my account."

Then, he got on his bike and started it. Killian looked at Emma one last time and was again struck by how beautiful she was. He was one lucky guy. He raised his hand and waved at her and then took off.

Once Killian had left, Emma stood by her car for a few moments and watched him leave. Once he was out of her sight, she climbed into her car and took her normal route home.

Killian arrived at the toll bridge almost five minutes early. He had left his apartment early because he was unsure how long it would take him to get there while walking.

He had a picnic basket in one hand and a bouquet of wild flowers in the other. The picnic basket contained all of the fixings for sandwiches. He had enlisted the help of his friend Will while he had planned the date.

Truth be told, Killian was rather nervous. Girls like Emma Nolan were used to being taken out for dates. He just didn't have the money to do so. He had to settle for a picnic dinner on the beach and a wonderful view of the ocean. He hoped it was enough.

Emma arrived at exactly 6:30. Killian saw her as soon as she stepped onto the bridge. She was dressed simple jeans and a white sweater.

Killian waited until she was right next to him to give her the flowers.

"For you, m'lady."

"Thank you. These are so lovely."

"Shall we, lass?" He asked as she looped her arm into his.

"Yes we shall."

The walk to the beach was spent in comfortable silence with both of them lost in thought. Once there Killian laid out a blanket and gestured for Emma to take a seat, which she did right away. Killian joined her shortly after, sitting across from her.

"I hope you enjoy turkey sandwiches. That is what I managed to procure."

"Sandwiches are perfect, Killian."

Emma was impressed. She had been on many dates before, but no one had ever taken the time to make her a meal. They often opted to take her out to Granny's.

(Which was nice, but it got old after awhile.)

Killian smiled at her response. He reached in the basket and pulled out two sandwiches. He handed one to Emma and kept one to himself.

"So tell me more about yourself, Emma." Killian said after swallowing his first bite.

"Not much more to tell. You pretty much know everything."

"No funny childhood stories you can tell me?"

Emma smiled to herself. She did have one.

"Sure. You just can't laugh. Growing up I was obsessed with ducks."

"Ducks?"

"Yeah, whenever my parents took me to a park I would always follow the ducks and quack with them. My dad started calling me his duckling."

"I can't quite picture you waddling around quacking lass."

"Well I did and I loved the nickname. Until a girl in elementary school heard my dad say it. She called me ugly duckling for the whole year. Kinda takes the fun out of a nickname."

"Ugly ducking. That is absurd. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on." Killian said quickly.

He realized his mistake as soon as Emma stopped eating and looked at him. He was an idiot. Bloody hell. It was their first date and he was already coming on to strong. Perfect.

"What I meant… is that there is no way you could be an ugly duckling. You're more like a swan."

"Only you would compare me to a swan, Killian."

"Well you're a swan to me. My swan."

"You're swan, huh? I think I can handle that."

Emma had finished her sandwich at this point and scooted closer to Killian. Killian noticed immediately and resisted the urge to place his arms around her shoulders. Emma solved the problem for him she slipped her hand back into his.

Never in a million years did Killian Jones imagine he would be on a date with Emma Nolan.

The rest of the date was spent in idle conversation and just enjoying each other's company. They watched the ocean waters rise and fall with the tide. It was the first time since Liam died that Killian had felt at peace with himself. For Emma, it was the first time since Neal that she had felt loved. She realized that this is what a relationship should be… easy and peaceful, without the constant drama.

At the end of the night Killian walked Emma back to her car parked in front of the toll bridge. They both hesitated to bring such a wonderful night to a close. Emma leaned against her car door while Killian faced her front; their hand was still intertwined between them.

"I had a really nice time, Killian."

"I'm glad. Next time I will try to think of something better than a picnic dinner."

"Next time? I don't remember asking." Emma smiled in response."

"That is cause it is my turn. Will you go out with me again, Emma Nolan?"

Emma paused and looked into his eyes. Like she would ever say no to him. She smiled again and then leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to Killian's.

The kiss lasted merely seconds, but it was long enough for Killian to realize that he never wanted to stop kissing Emma Nolan.

When they parted, Emma looked Killian in the eye and he knew she felt the same way.

After their kiss, Killian helped Emma into her car and shut her door for her. He watched her drive until her car turned at the light. Then, he made his way home.

(Later he received a text message from Emma.)

(It said: _**That kiss meant yes in case you didn't catch on.**_)

(Even later he texted her)

(He asked:_ Emma Nolan, will you do be the great honor of being my girlfriend?_)

(Her response came 2 seconds later.)

(_**Now, I just want to kiss you again.)**_

Killian smiled to himself. Emma Nolan was his girlfriend.


	4. The Accident

Emma Nolan was not normally scared many things. She tended to take every situation one step at a time and refused to let her emotions get to her. That was not the case in this moment.

Currently, Emma was speeding down Main Street in her yellow bug. She had received a phone call about 10 minutes ago from Victor. Victor and her were not exceptionally close, but the did have Ruby and Killian to bind them.

When Victor had called at eight, she was working on her math homework, safely tucked into her bedroom at her parent's house. Both of her parents were downstairs helping her six-year-old brother, Leo, with his homework. It was a normal night at the Nolan's house.

Until her phone rang. Emma really didn't even look at the phone before answering it; she just assumed it was Belle, Ruby, or Elsa calling. She was very wrong. Victor barely let her get out at _**hello**_ before he was explaining to Emma that she needed to get down to the hospital _and fast._

Killian had been in an accident.

He was on his way to work and a car had run a red light and hit him. They were rushing him to the emergency room.

She wasted no time assuring Victor that she would be there as soon as she could, then she hung up her phone.

Everything after the phone call was kind of a blur. She remembered telling her parent's that she was tired and going to bed.

(They _still_ didn't know about her and Killian, seeing as her father kept reminding her to make sure she was choosing the right friends she knew they were not ready to know.)

Her parents must not have thought anything of it because the just bid her goodnight and returned to helping Leo. Once Emma was back upstairs she quickly changed out of her ratty pajamas and into some black yoga pants, a grey hoodie, and her converses. She wrote out a note to her parents letting them know that she had woken up and gone to school early.

(Just in case she didn't make it back in time.)

(She tried not to think about lying to her parents – again.)

When she finished the note, she reached over to her computer table and grabbed her car keys.

Then she was out the window.

When Emma made it to her car she took a deep breath to calm herself. It would not be a good thing to get into a car accident while she was on the way to the hospital to see her boyfriend _who was just in a car accident._

During the entire ride to the hospital Emma's thoughts are consumed with Killian. Was he all right? How badly was he injured? _Would he make it?_

She knew she couldn't think like that. Killian had to make it. She couldn't imagine her life without him. In the seven months that they had been together, Killian had become her staple.

_She couldn't lose him. _

When Emma finally arrived at the hospital, she took the first parking spot she could find. The bug had barely stopped before she was opening the door and running out.

She ran all the way into the building, only stopping when she saw Victor and Ruby. When Ruby saw her she immediately pulled Emma into her arms. Victor's hand reached up and patted her on the back.

For a moment, Emma just sat there in the embrace of one of her best friends willing herself not to cry. She knew if she started now, then she would never stop. Which wasn't an option, because she needed to be strong for Killian.

Pulling away from Ruby, Emma looked directly at Victor.

"What are they saying?"

"Not much. The doctor is on there now. Thankfully by brother Gerhardt is on call tonight, other wise they wouldn't be able to tell us anything."

Emma looked away from Victor to glance down the hallway. She hadn't even thought about that. While Killian was technically an emancipated minor, he had applied when he had turned 16 and dropped out of school (which was right after he had met Emma for the first time), none of them were 18. The hospital would not provide them any information about him under normal circumstances.

Thankfully Victor's older brother Gerhardt was familiar with Killian's situation and would help them.

Biting her lip, Emma let Ruby lead her to one of the chairs in the waiting room. Ruby grabbed one of Emma's hands in hope to provide some sort of comfort, but Emma could barely feel it. All she could do was focus on looking forward toward the double doors to the emergency room.

The minutes seemed to drag on forever. After about 30 minutes, Gerhardt walked out of the doors and toward them from the emergency room. Emma jumped to her feet and practically sprinted to meet him. Victor and Ruby followed right behind her.

"How is he?" Emma practically yelled.

Gerhardt looked down at her. He was a tall man who looked strikingly similar to Victor. They had the same light hair color and blue eyes. She could definitely see the resemblance.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Gerhardt asked.

Before Emma could speak Victor interrupted, "This is Emma, brother. She is Killian's girlfriend."

"Ahh. Ms. Emma Nolan. It is my pleasure to meet you. Killian has spoken very highly of you."

"Thank you, but could you tell me how Killian is?"

Emma didn't really want to be rude, but she really just wanted to know how her boyfriend was. Thankfully, Gerhardt seemed to understand and gave Emma a reassuring smile.

"He's stable, right now. He has a concussion, broken leg, three fractured ribs, and a broken wrist. He also has some major cuts and bruises. We had to sedate him in order to set his bones. He should be asleep for awhile considering all of the pain medicine we had to give him."

Emma's whole body sagged in relief. It wasn't the best news, but at least he wasn't severally injured. She knew he had a long and painful recovery ahead of him, but he was going to be okay.

"When can we see him?" Emma heard Victor ask.

"Soon," Gerhardt started," I want to get him up to his room and comfortable before you see him. He likely will have to stay here for a bit so someone may want to go to his place to get some of his belongings, if possible. I'll let you know as soon as you can go up."

"Thanks, Gerhardt." Victor said.

Gerhardt nodded to his brother and Ruby. He turned toward Emma and gave her another reassuring smile. Finally, he walked back toward the double doors leaving the three friends alone again.

When Emma turned from the doors she saw both Ruby and Victor staring at her trying to gauge her reaction. Looking Ruby in her eyes, Emma gave her a small smile.

"He's going to be okay." She said to them.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she felt the tears in her eyes. Everything she had been holding inside was finally coming out. When she tried to take a step forward, she felt her legs begin to shake. Victor noticed and got to her just in time. He led her to a chair and Ruby sat next to her and pulled her into another hug.

Emma was really unaware of everything. She just continued to cry into Ruby's shoulder. Finally letting herself feel all of fear that she had had since receiving Victor's phone call.

Through her tears, Emma heard Victor tell Ruby that he was going to go to Killian's place to pick up some stuff and would be right back.

After a couple of minutes, Emma was able to calm herself enough to stop her crying. She pulled away from Ruby and accepted the tissue Ruby offered her.

"Thanks, Rubs. Sorry about that."

"Emma you know that it is fine. Are you okay?"

"I think I am now. I was just so relieved. The whole way here I didn't know what was happening and the thought of losing him. I…" Emma shook her head and looked away. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Well, we know he is going to be okay. What did you tell your parents?"

"I told them I was going to bed and them snuck out. I left a note telling them that I left for school early, just in case I was not back in time."

"Good plan. This has been a horrible night. Victor was taking me out to dinner when Gerhardt called. Thankfully he was on call tonight or we would have never known."

"Did anyone call Will to let him know?"

"Victor did. He was with Belle. He wanted us to call when we found out more. I am sure Victor will call him, now."

"Good. I should probably text Elsa and let her know, too."

"Emma, I will take care of that. You need to stop worrying about everyone else."

"I know, but it is the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. I just need to see him. I will feel better once I see him."

Ruby nodded in agreement. She understood. If it were Victor in this situation she would be going crazy, too.

The two girls settled in to casual conversation for the time being. Ruby was just trying to keep Emma's mind off of everything. Victor arrived back to the hospital shortly after 11:30 with a duffle bag full of Killian's stuff. Emma made sure to thank him again.

He let them know that he had spoken to both Will and Belle. They were going to come by tomorrow after school to see him, figuring he wouldn't be awake tonight to see them anyway. Ruby texted Elsa and let her know. Elsa said she would cover for Emma if her parents called.

Finally at about midnight, Gerhardt came back to let them know that Killian had been moved to a room and they could go see him now. He didn't have much time to stay and talk, but he assured Emma that he would keep her informed on his condition since the doctors were not permitted to tell her. He also mentioned that he put Emma, Victor, and Will on a list to be able to visit Killian whenever.

Emma made sure to thank him again before going up to see Killian. The three of them walked up to his room together. When Emma stepped into the room her heart broke a little bit more.

Killian was lying in the bed, looking more fragile than she had ever seen him. His left leg and right arm were in a cast. He had a cut over his eyebrow and some bruising on his cheek. At least he seemed to be sleeping comfortably.

Emma walked over to the side of his bed and pushed back a piece of black hair that had fallen onto his forehead. She pulled a chair next to the left side of his bed and put her hand in his, mindful of the I.V. that was in the same hand. She laid her head on the bed next to their intertwined hand and finally felt somewhat settled.

Ruby and Victor sat at the end of his bed in the other two chairs. They were both holding hands and talking quietly.

Emma must have dosed off because the next thing she knew Ruby was shaking her awake.

"Hey Ems, we are going to go. It is 2 o'clock in the morning. Will you be ok here?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not leaving until he wakes up."

"Okay. We all have your back if David or Mary Margaret call. See you later."

"Bye Rubs. Bye Victor."

"Bye Ems."

When they finally left, Emma laid her head back down and promptly fell back asleep.

The next time Emma woke up she could tell it was early morning. Checking her phone she saw text messages from Belle and Elsa, both assuring her that they would cover for her if need be. Her phone said it 6:30 in the morning, which is when she normally got up for school.

Emma knew that at some point today she would have to go home and make up another excuse to tell her parents so she could come back later, but she would think about that later.

Looking away from her phone, Emma looked up to admire a sleeping Killian. Even all cut and bruised up; he was still the most handsome man that she had ever seen.

(Although if Killian were awake, he would smirk and tell her he preferred _dashing_.)

Emma lifted her free hand to again brush his hair back. It was getting a little long. She would have to take him to get it cut when he got out of the hospital. Her hand found its way to his cheek. She held it there for a moment and then moved it back under her own head so she could lay her head back down.

Her hand that was still linked with his began to rub small circles on his skin with her thumb. Suddenly, she felt a huge need to just talk to him. Even of he wouldn't talk back.

Turning her head away from Killian and focusing on their linked hands, Emma began speaking.

"You scared the shit out of me, you know? I thought I had lost you. I didn't know what to think when Victor called. I just knew that I couldn't lose you, too. I don't think I have ever been so scared him my life. Please don't do this to me ever again, Killian. One time is plenty for me. You mean way too much to me. I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life without you. I love you, Killian."

Emma hadn't noticed the movement of Killian's other hand while she was talking. Killian had woken up and was listening to everything she was saying. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than his swan at that moment.

As carefully as he could, he lifted his arm that was in a cast and moved it to touch the back of Emma's head.

"I love you too, my swan."

As soon as Emma heard Killian's voice she whipped her head around to look at him. When she saw him staring back at her tears formed in her eyes again.

"You're awake."

Then her lips were on his. This kiss was gentle, seeing as she didn't want to hurt him more, but conveyed all of the relief that she was feeling seeing him finally awake. When she broke off the kiss, Killian brought his good hand up to cup her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe a tear away.

"Hey, my swan, I'm okay. I promise. I'm here. I love you."

Emma smiled through tears and lightly kissed him again.

"I love you, too." She whispered against his lips before she pulled away.

_He was okay._

That was all that mattered.


	5. Six Months

Meeting in secret wasn't exactly an ideal situation for either Emma Nolan or Killian Jones, but at this point they were both willing to go to great lengths to spend time together. Emma was eternally grateful that she had such wonderful friends who were willing to cover for her whenever she wanted to see Killian.

(Which was pretty much nightly.)

Meeting Killian was the reason why Emma now found herself waiting for him in front of Elsa's house on a Wednesday evening. Hearing the roar of Killian's bike caused Emma to look up from her phone. He stopped long enough for her to get on the back of the bike and for him to secure her helmet on her head. He may take risks with his own safety, but her never did with hers.

(If only her parent's could see that.)

Once they reached their destination, a park at the edge of town, Killian got off of the bike and turned to help her off. When she had both feet firmly on the ground, he immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"How much time do we have, love?"

Emma sighed in to his chest before meeting his eyes.

"An hour before we need to leave to get back to Elsa's so my parents can pick me up."

"Then we will make the best of that hour, lass" He said with a small smile.

Still looking into his eyes, Emma returned his smile.

"I know. I just wish things were different."

Killian didn't need to respond. Emma knew he felt the same. Unfortunately, things were unlikely to change anytime soon. Her parent's were likely to never approve of Killian, especially considering her own father, the town sheriff, had arrested Killian more times than she could count.

They just didn't know that he only got into fights because he was hustling at The Rabbit Hole. Nor did they know that he only had to hustle because he was trying to support himself. He had to drop out of school and support himself after his brother, his only remaining family, was killed in a car accident. He needed the money to keep the small apartment that he was living in. He also worked a day job at the local mechanic's shop.

Of course, none of this mattered to Mary Margaret and David Nolan. They only saw what the rest of the town saw: a high school dropout who was constantly in jail for fighting.

Killian must have know what she was thinking because he let go of her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from the bike.

"Come, my beautiful swan, we have but an hour and I have plans."

"Plans? I thought we were just going to spend time with each other."

"Oh, we will be doing just that. I also figured that you may want to enjoy a meal while we were, love."

He stopped walking when he reached a small clearing. In the clearing was a red blanket laid out with two small place settings and a candle in the middle.

"Killian, how… how did you manage all of this? I know you worked late today."

"Well the idea was all mine, but I had some help from Belle and Will."

Overwhelmed with how thoughtful her boyfriend could be, Emma launched herself back into his arms and gave him a slow, gentle kiss. Once the kiss was over Killian smiled and tugged her toward the blanket.

"Come, let's eat."

After the meal (which consisted of Mac &amp; Cheese – seeing as it was they only thing Killian could really cook) was over, Emma found herself with her head on Killian's chest and her body tucked into his side. He was talking about the stars, which was one of his favorite hobbies.

These were the moments Emma wished her parents could see. The lighter, softer, and loving Killian Jones. In their past year together (it really took her a long time for her to let him in. She insisted they stayed friends for a good while) she had come to see the man behind all of the town stigmas.

He only had six months until he turned 18 and hoped to enlist in the Navy. The recruiter had said that since all of his charges were misdemeanors they would be sealed when his turned 18. Meaning he should be able to enlist without a problem. Until then, he needed to try and stay out of trouble.

Emma also only had six months until she turned 18. Her future was a little more up in the air. She could go to college, take a year off and work, or follow her father's footsteps and join the force. Killian was supportive of all three options, often telling her "You're bloody amazing, love. You could do whatever."

What Killian didn't know is that she was waiting to decide because she wanted to see what ended up happening with Killian. She did know one thing; she would go wherever Killian ended up. No matter what.

Which, once again, brought Emma to the issue of her parents. She hoped they would accept Killian once they found out that they were actually _together._

(They freaked out when she was caught hanging out with him at the mall one day last year and then banned her from ever seeing him again.)

If she could keep the secret up until her birthday, she would be fine. Once she turned 18, her parents would have no control over whom she did or did not date.

As if sensing her thoughts had taken a sadder turn, Killian squeezed her tighter to his chest.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"Just thinking about the future and my parents."

Killian stiffened slightly at the mention of her parents. He hated that they had to hide their relationship.

"Well, my swan, I don't know much about the future, but I do know that I love you. I don't plan on leaving, ever, unless you ask me to. I am in this for the long haul."

"Killian, I love you too. You know I could never ask you to go."

Killian smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Just when his lips were about to touch hers the alarm on her phone went off indicating it was time to leave.

"Seems our time is up, love."

"I know. I hate this. I hate this so much."

Kissing her forehead again, Killian whispered into her ear.

"Six more months and we won't have to hide."

Emma replied with a smile as Killian pulled her off of the blanket. The cleaned up the picnic as quickly as they could and walked back to his bike. As always, he got on first. Once on the bike, he turned and helped her on and again placed her helmet on her head.

(Always so protective.)

They made it back to Elsa's within ten minutes. Emma quickly got off of the bike and took her helmet off. She quickly leaned in for a goodbye kiss. After the kiss, they both promised to see each other again tomorrow and he rode off into the knight.

As she watched his taillights turn around the corner she heard her parents pull up next to her. Getting into the car she greeted both of her parents and her kid brother, Leo.

"How was studying?" Her mother asked.

"Great. We got through about half of the study guide for _To Kill a Mockingbird_. We are going to meet up again tomorrow to finish. Can you pick me up after your shift is over dad?"

"Sure, sweetheart. No problem."

Emma looked out of the window as her father drove home. Six months. She could make it six more months. After all, Killian Jones was worth the wait.


	6. Two Months

A knock on the front door interrupted Emma's studying. She was sitting on the couch trying to catch up on "The Walking Dead" while preparing for her quiz over _Heart of Darkness_ for her language arts class tomorrow.

She was not expecting any company. Will had finally asked Belle out on a date, so they were there. Ruby was at cheer practice and Elsa was hanging out with her sister, Anna.

Which only left Killian, but there was no way Killian would show up at her house on a Tuesday evening knowing that her parents could be home any minute.

He wouldn't be that reckless.

He was turning 18 in a month, which meant Emma only had two months to go before she, too, would be 18.

Emma knew that Killian was getting tired of all the sneaking around. She was tired of it, too. So _very_ tired of it. They just had to make it two more months.

In two months Emma would be able to look her parents in the eyes and tell them that she was _in love_ with Killian Jones and nothing they would say or do would change that.

She really hoped that her parents would be accepting of her relationship. It would make things so much easier. If they decided not to be… well Emma had a plan for that as well.

Killian should be getting his Navy placement any day. It was always their plan that she would go wherever he was going to be stationed. She hoped to stay in Storybrooke until after Killian's initial boot camp was over, but if her parents were not supportive she was going to move into Killian's apartment until his training was over.

She would start college as soon as they arrived at his placement. It wouldn't be easy, but it was worth it.

The person at the door knocked again effectively pulling Emma from her thoughts. Emma abandoned her studying in favor of answering the door.

Opening the door, Emma was greeting with her boyfriend standing before her. As always, Emma was struck with how utterly _handsome_ Killian Jones was. The only remaining mark from his accident was a slight scar above his eyebrow.

He was holding a single red rose in his hand while supporting his trademark black leather jacket. His mouth turned into a smirk as soon as he saw her.

After a moment, Emma's mind finally returned to her. What the hell was he doing _here_? She glanced over at the clock very briefly, it was 5:55 pm. Her parents would be home _literally_ any minute.

Turning back to Killian she was positive he saw the look of surprise and panic on her face because his smirk slipped just slightly.

"Emma, I..."

Before Killian was able to finish, Emma quickly pulled him inside. Before she closed the door, she took a quick glance around her yard and neighborhood to make sure no one had seen him standing there.

She shut the door quickly and then turned to look at Killian.

He was standing in the hallway shifting from one foot to the other. He was nervous. Good. He should be nervous.

"What the hell are you doing here, Killian? My parents could be home any minute."

Killian's arm reached up and scratched behind his ear. He was looking at the floor.

"I just wanted to see you, love. It has been days since I last laid eyes on you. Between you going to school and my work schedule, we haven't has the chance to see each other."

"Then you could have called! Again, my parents are expected home at anytime. I know you haven't been in trouble in months, but my dad won't understand that."

"I know, Emma. I'm just… I'm just so tired of hiding this. It's exhausting."

His declaration pained Emma. She knew he was struggling with this. She was too. A part of her wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him, to sit with him on the couch until her parents returned.

The other part of her knew that now was not the time. Her father was irrational at best when it came to her. She knew that if her parents found out now, then she would likely be grounded until she turned 18. Which meant she would have to go two months without seeing Killian.

No way in hell that was an option.

"Killian, I know okay. This isn't…"

The shutting of a car door caused Emma to stop speaking. Turning from Killian she rushed to the window beside the front door and peeked out. He father was getting out of the car, which meant her mother would be close behind.

She had to get Killian out of the house. Now.

Leaving the window, Emma rushed forward and grabbed Killian's hand. She began pulling him toward the kitchen. At this point the backdoor was her only option.

"I don't have time to talk right now. My dad is home. I can't believe you came here Killian. You need to go. Now."

"Love, why can't we…"

Opening the back door, Emma managed to quickly shove him through.

"No Killian," She interrupted, "You _have_ to go. Now. _Please_."

Nodding his head, Killian silently agreed. Emma gave him a quick kiss on the lips and whispered, "I love you" before shutting the door.

Seconds after shutting the door, Emma ran back to the table and sat down, then she heard the front door open and her father's voice travel throughout the house.

"Emma, sweetie, are you home?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then replied, "I am in the kitchen studying."

Her father joined her a moment later. He walked over to the sink to fill a glass with water.

"I'm going to go change and then what do you say we start on dinner to help you mother out? She was running a little late at work and still had to pick Leo up."

"That sounds great, dad. I'll get started now."

"Thanks, princess. I'll be back in a minute."

When her father walked out of the room, Emma sagged into her chair.

That was close, too close.

Closing her eyes, Emma tried to get her racing heart under control. Her phone beeped at that moment, indicating a text message.

She picked it up and looked at the screen. The message was from Killian so she swiped her finger across the screen to open the message.

_We need to talk. _

Emma sighed. Perfect. She was pretty sure she knew what this was about. She replied quickly saying she would call when her parents when to sleep.

When she was done she put her phone in her back pocket and started gathering ingredients for dinner.

Her father joined her shortly after.

It was after ten when Emma finally made it to her room that night. He parents had just came in and wished her a good night a couple of minutes earlier. After they left she shut and locker her door before turning to look at her phone charging on her bed.

Killian had not texted her since she last texted him, which worried her. They almost never went more than an hour without a text. It was odd that it had now been over four hours without a word from him.

Walking over to her bed, Emma picked up her phone and typed her password in to unlock it. Her background was a great shot of Leo and her. The two of them had been playing in the backyard in the rain. There was so much mud all over both of them that her mother insisted she get a picture.

Leo had just pushed his face against hers and smiled at the camera. She loved the photo, but right now it just reminded her that she couldn't have a picture of her and Killian as her background like a normal couple would.

Killian's background on his phone was a picture of the two of them, but she couldn't risk her parents looking at her phone and finding the photo.

Shaking her head as if to rid herself of melancholy thoughts, Emma typed a quick message to Killian.

_**hey. they r in bed. what's up?**_

His response took only seconds.

_Can you meet me at the park down the street from your house? We need to talk._

That was the second time he had mentioned that he wanted to talk. A sense of dread filled Emma's body. What was going on?

_**what do we need 2 talk about?**_

_It is not something I wish to discuss over a telephone. Are you able to meet me or not, Emma? If I leave now, I can be there in ten minutes since you have been insisting I not ride my bike._

He was right. She had asked him to stop riding the bike after his accident. The thought of loosing him kept her up at night and he agreed, hoping to calm her thoughts a bit. He mostly walked everywhere since Storybrooke was such a small town or borrowed her car if it was a longer trip.

His message, however, left a sour taste in her mouth. He sounded frustrated, almost angry.

_**sure. i will b there in 10.**_

Emma quickly went to her closet and pulled out a hoodie. She slipped into her gym shoes and then checked her phone. He hadn't responded back.

Perfect.

Placing her phone in the pocket of her hoodie, Emma opened her bedroom door slowly. The hallway was dark and both her parents and Leo's doors where shut.

Emma made her way down the stairs and out the front door quietly. Once outside, she turned left toward the park.

Emma arrived at the park about nine minutes later and sat on one of the swings to wait for Killian. For a moment she was taken back to when she was a child and her father would bring her to this very park and swing her all afternoon.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw Killian walking up. Emma stood up to meet him as he walked toward her.

"Hey," Emma started, "What's going on? Why did you need to talk?"

Killian ignored her question with a wave.

"Come on, we can sit at the picnic table."

Emma followed him to the table and expected him to sit next to her, but instead Killian sat across from her. Emma's heart dropped to her stomach.

"Killian, what's going on?"

Her voice came out slightly panicky. She was really worried. Looking at Killian, she could tell he was upset. His eyes seemed less vibrant and his mouth was drawn into a thin line.

"I want to tell your parents, Emma."

She should have known that this was what was bothering him. He had been hinting at this since his accident when they were almost caught.

Her father had shown up at the hospital to get a statement from Killian about the accident when she had walked in. Thankfully, her father was facing Killian so she was able to back out of the room before he noticed her.

"I do too Killian, but now is not the time."

"Why not? I love you Emma Nolan and I am tired of hiding it. I want to walk down the street with your hand in mine. I want to be able to pick you up for dates. I want the whole world to know that we are in love. I want to tell your parents, Emma."

Emma's heart began to race at his worlds. It was still so shocking to her that Killian Jones town bad boy could say such things. It wasn't the first time Emma wished the town could see Killian for who he actually was, not for who they believed him to be.

"I want all of that too, Killian. We just have to wait two more months. We have talked about this. Once I am 18 we can tell them and everything will be fine."

Emma tried to grab Killian's hand but he pulled it away.

"I can't do this anymore, Emma. I know your father hates me. It is going to make it worse the longer we lie. We _have_ to tell them."

Emma wished it were that simple. She wished her father would understand. David Nolan was likely the kindest person you would ever meet, except when it came to his children. Once either Emma or Leo were involved, he was a totally different person. David Nolan would protect his children at all costs, which is why Emma knew he would over-react if he found out about Killian.

"Killian, my father…I"

Killian shot up from the table and started to pace.

"I don't care anymore, Emma. I can't do this. I can't be with you and lie to your parents. I can't."

Emma suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. What was he trying to say? Would he end things if they didn't tell her parents? Emma stood on shaky legs and went to stand in front of Killian.

"What do you mean, Killian? Are you trying to break up with me?"

Killian stopped pacing in front of her. He looked into her face and sighed. Then, he pulled her into his arms. One of his arms reached around her back and the other found his way into her hair. His face buried itself into her neck.

"No, my Swan," Killian whispered into her neck, "I can't lose you. I am just so tired of the lies."

Emma's own hand went up to hold the back of Killian's head.

"I know. I am, too. But I know my father. He would forbid me from seeing you. I would end up grounded until I turned 18. I can't go that long without seeing you. We just have to wait."

Killian's arms tightened around Emma. Then, he lightly kissed her neck and released her.

"I know, my love. I had to hear Will go on and on about his date with Belle. He was so nervous about meeting her parents. I realized we could never have that and I _want_ that."

"We will have it, Killian. In two months, you will be able to do all of those things even if my parents don't approve. We just have to be patient."

Emma smiled and reached up to kiss Killian. He responded quickly and kissed her back. Pulling away, Killian rested his forehead on hers and smiled.

"Come, love. It is late. Best we get you home before your parents notice your absence."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Aye, my swan. I am fine. Let's get you home."

Killian turned and grabbed her hand as they walked out of the park and to her house.

Killian dropped her off at her house about 20 minutes later. They had taken their time on the way back, kissing periodically. He left her on the front porch with one last kiss and a promise to call tomorrow.

Emma quietly snuck back into the house and her bedroom. After getting ready for bed, Emma checked her phone one last time. There was a message from Killian.

_My love. I sincerely apologize for my behavior tonight. I do not wish to cause you any more pain. I would wait forever for you. What is two months when we are facing a lifetime in each other's arms? I hope you sleep well, my swan. Dream of our future and me. I will see you tomorrow. I love you._

Emma barely felt the tears on her cheeks. She would be eternally grateful to whatever brought Killian and her together. She typed her reply quickly.

_**i love you so much Killian. i promise all of this will b worth it in the end. thank u for understanding. i dont know what i would do without u. call me after school tomorrow. i love u.**_

Emma placed her phone on her bedside table. Killian was right, two months were nothing when they would have a lifetime together. She fell asleep moments later her thoughts, as always, on Killian and their life together.


	7. Two Days

_A/N: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. I also have no idea about the process of enlisting, so I kind of took some liberaties there for the sake of the story. If I messed anything up majorly please let me know so I can attempt to fix it._

Killian was exhausted. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so tired. At this point all he wanted to do was go back to his apartment, crawl into bed, and sleep for days.

Unfortunately, all he had time to do was to make a quick stop at the apartment, check the mail and grab something to eat before he had to be at work _again._ He also was planning on meeting Emma after his shift tonight.

Killian had never been more thankful that he had completed his GED program three weeks ago. That was one less thing for him to worry about. He had sent all of the paperwork over to the Navy recruiter as soon as he had gotten his results. Since he had already taken the physical and enlistment testing, now he was just waiting for his official boot camp placement to come in. They had said it would only be a couple of weeks.

His birthday had officially came and gone last week. He had celebrated with a quiet get together at Victor's house with Emma, Ruby, Victor, Will, Belle, and Elsa. They had a small bon fire seeing as it was a nice spring night.

Killian only wished that he had more _alone _time with Emma. They did their best, but it was a little hard with him working so many jobs and Emma _still_ insisting they wait until she was 18 to tell her parents.

Not that he didn't understand why Emma wanted to wait, he did. He was just ready to come clean about everything. He hadn't been in trouble in _months_. In fact, Killian had stopped getting in trouble at all since he had met Emma almost a year and a half ago.

He was trying to turn his life around and with Emma's help he had succeeded. Emma was just scared that her parents would only see the person he used to be, not the person he had become. So he would follow her lead, as he always did.

Besides all he really wanted was to be with Emma and all of these changes were to ensure their life together.

Finally arriving at his apartment, Killian parked his bike in a parking space and hopped off. He checked his phone to see how much time he had before he needed to leave again and noticed a text from Emma.

**_i can't wait to see you tonight. have a good night at work. i love you._**

Killian smiled to himself and sent a quick text back saying he would text her as soon as he finished work tonight. Grabbing the mail as he unlocked the apartment, Killian went right in and walked toward the kitchen.

He quickly grabbed some left over mac-n-cheese, his favorite, and heated it up. Leaning against his kitchen counter, Killian ate his food while looking through the mail.

Most of it was junk, as usual. Toward the end of the pile, Killian noticed a letter from the United States Navy. He stopped eating as soon as he saw it.

This was it. All of his hard work came down to what was in this letter. The recruiter said that he should have no problem getting in, but Killian's life had never gone to plan. It would not be a surprise if something had went wrong here also.

Killian placed the letter onto the counter. He couldn't open it right now. He had to go to work and if that letter could possibly end all of his dreams he didn't want to go into work with that on his mind. He would be useless.

After he finished his food, Killian placed the bowl into the sink and walked out of the kitchen. He would clean it when he got back after he met up with Emma.

Taking one last look at the letter on the counter, Killian shook his head and turned to walk out of his apartment.

Emma Nolan looked up from the movie she was watching with her parents to look at the clock on the wall. It was now 9:00 pm and Killian would be off in a half of an hour. She quickly pulled her phone out and sent off a message to Killian.

**_hey. meet at ur place at 9:45? i have my key i can let myself in. _**

_Sounds perfect, love. I will pick up some dinner and then be right over. _

Emma placed her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and got up from the couch. Her parent's attention focused on her instead of the movie.

"Time to leave already, Emma?" her mother asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I told Elsa and Belle I would meet them at the bowling alley at 9:30. That is still okay, right?"

"Sure, honey," replied her father, "what time do you think you will be back?"

"Um…maybe around one if that is okay?"

Her father turned and looked at her mother and smiled. Her mother nodded in agreement and her father returned his look to her.

"One is fine, Emma. It is a Friday night so you can stay out a little later than normal. You girls have fun."

Before turning to walk out of the room, Emma offered her parents a quick thank you. She then walked over to the table next to the door and grabbed her car keys and walked out of the house.

Her yellow bug was sitting in the driveway where it always was. After getting in the car, Emma started it and pulled out of the driveway.

Her one thought while driving was that her parents were acting a little weird when she had told them her plans for the night, but maybe she was reading to much into it.

Killian arrived at his apartment almost ten minutes late. Granny's had been slammed and he had to wait forever for their food to be ready. When he arrived, Killian noticed Emma's car was already in the parking lot.

He quickly shut off his bike, grabbed the food, and made his way inside.

"Emma, love, are you home?" He yelled as soon as he entered the apartment.

"In the kitchen."

Taking off his boots and shrugging off his leather jacket, Killian made his way into the kitchen.

Emma was sitting with her back against the counter. She was holding something in her hand. She was holding his letter from the Navy.

She didn't even look up as she spoke, "So this is it?"

"Aye, my swan," Killian agreed as he sat their food down.

"Why didn't you open it?"

"Bloody hell, I don't know. I was nervous. I wanted to wait for you. What if they don't take me, love. What will we do then?"

"None of that matters, Killian. No matter what, I am in this for the long haul. Yes, you getting into the Navy would make things much easier, but it will change nothing. I want to be with you. I love you."

Killian's arm reached up and his hand scratched behind his ear. As usual, Emma saw right through him. Of course he was worried she would leave. How much harder would it be to explain their relationship to her parents if he had no future plans?

It would be impossible. They would never accept him, even after all the changes he had made.

Killian barely even noticed Emma walking up to him until her arms came to rest around his neck. He sighed and leaned his forehead down until it was touching hers.

"I love you too, my swan."

"Open the letter, Killian," she said while placing the letter in his hands.

Killian looked at the letter again before turning it over and ripping open the envelope. He quickly scanned the fist paragraph of the letter before letting his hand fall to his side.

"Killian? What did it say? Did you…"

Killian interrupted her questions by pulling her into his arms, his lips finding hers. He kissed her with everything in him. Her hands found their way into his hair while his ended up at the base of her back under her shirt, rubbing small circles into her skin.

Breaking away from the kiss, Killian again let his forehead rest against hers. Emma took a moment to take a breath and then tilted her head up so her eyes would meet his.

"Good news, I take it?" she asked.

Killian gave her a huge smile in return.

"Aye, my swan. Here read it for yourself."

Killian handed the letter back over to Emma. Emma quickly scanned over the letter while a 1000-watt smile graced her face.

"You got in, Killian. You did it! You got into the navy!"

Within seconds she was back in his arms. Killian had never felt happier than what he was feeling right now. Everything was working out in their favor.

He had got into the navy. After a year and a half of cleaning up his, act he had finally achieved his dream.

"I owe it all to you, my swan. If I had not met you at that party so long ago, I would be on the same path. Thank you, Emma for being the light in my darkness."

"Don't be ridiculous, Killian. You did this all on your own."

Killian just shook his head to her response. If she only knew how much she and their love had changed his life. He really did owe everything to her.

Grabbing the letter from Emma and placing her hand in his, Killian moved them from the kitchen to the living room. His apartment was a small one bedroom. When Liam was still alive he would sleep in the living room, while Killian took the bedroom.

The living room didn't have much. Killian couldn't afford cable or a TV for that matter. It basically just contained a small used futon and a coffee table.

Killian sat the two of them down on the futon. Emma quickly curled into his side.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

Killian looked over the letter again before answering her.

"Three weeks. I have to report to Chicago for boot camp. That will take about nine weeks. Then, I will be able to come home before I have get to my station."

"I am going with you."

Killian stopped and turned his body toward Emma in surprise.

"What do you mean, love?"

"I am going with you. When you come back home. I had planned to tell you later but I can't wait. I want to go with you Killian. I can stay here while you are at boot camp, but after… I want to be where you are."

Killian placed his hand on Emma's cheek and she leaned into him.

"What about your parents, love?"

"Well you are going to leave before my birthday, so we are just going to have to tell them now I guess. They won't change my mind. I have been thinking about this since your first meeting with the recruiter."

"When do you want to tell them?" Killian asked.

In all honesty, he couldn't believe that she was ready to tell them. They had fought about this very issue only a month ago and she was dead set on waiting until she turned 18.

"How about this weekend? The sooner the better, I guess. That way we can deal with the backlash if there is anything. I don't want to hide for the next three weeks before you leave."

"This weekend? Really, truly, love?"

"I think it is time. I will ask them tomorrow if we can have dinner on Sunday and I can come clean then."

"Sounds perfect, my swan."

Killian settled the two of them back into the futon. Emma was once again tucked into his side with his arm around her shoulders. The letter lay next to Emma.

Things were starting to come together and now they were going to _finally_ tell Emma's parents. He was nervous about that. It was his hope that they accepted him and the dinner went smoothly. He didn't want to think about the alternative.

Killian reached for the letter and placed it on the table. He pulled Emma further into his arms and kissed her hair. They were ready for the next step. He was ready to meet her parents.

Hopefully her parents were ready to meet him.


	8. The Broken Promise - Part 1

_A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to post. I had a really hard time writing it. This is only part one. I hope to have part two up within the week. Thank you so much for reading!_

_Also thank you to OnceUponSomeChaos and Lady-of-Misthaven for helping me beta this. It would not be nearly what it is without you two!_

Emma woke up on Sunday, surprised to see several text message alerts on her phone. Killian must have been texting her since he had woken up for work that morning. Smiling, Emma swiped her finger across the screen and began to read.

_My Swan, I spent all day yesterday thinking about what you said. I do not wish to spend the remainder of the day arguing with you._

_Seeing as they are your parents, I am going to defer to your judgment on the best way to tell them._

_Let me know what you decide._

_I love you._

At least that issue was taken care of. Now, she just needed to talk to her parents.

Before she left her room, Emma made sure to grab her phone and place it in the back pocket of her pants. She didn't want to miss a text from him.

Emma smelled the sweet buttery scent of her mother's blueberry pancakes wafting from the kitchen, her belly growling response. Sunday mornings were the best because her mother's blueberry pancakes were her favorite meal.

Her parents sat next to each other at their kitchen table, Leo was across from them. The remaining chair was meant for Emma.

"Morning everyone." she said as she sat in her chair and ruffled Leo's blonde hair.

He looked up at her and gave her a smile. His chubby cheeks were covered in syrup and his tiny fingers held the "big kid" fork that he insisted he use. Pieces of pancake had landed on his monster truck pajamas, causing him to have to pull the pieced off and spread more syrup everywhere. Emma smiled at him in return.

Looking at Leo's face, Emma was brought back to when her parents first told her they were expecting another child. Like any normal 12 year old, she wasn't too keen on the whole idea. Who in their right mind actually wanted a baby sibling?

She quickly changed her mind when he was brought home. She remembered looking at Leo's small body with tufts of blonde hair atop of his head and falling instantly in love. She would protect him with her life if she needed to.

"Morning, Emma." her mom called to her while handing her a plate.

"What are your plans for the day, Emma?" her dad met her eyes while he enjoying his breakfast.

"Just some homework. I have a big test this week and I need to study for that."

"There's only a couple months of school left." her mom smiled and poured herself tea.

"I know. I'm really excited. I can't wait to graduate." she reached for more syrup, her pancakes were dry.

"YEAH! It is almost summer! Are we going to go to the pool a lot this summer, Em?" he stuffed more pancakes in his mouth.

"We'll have to see, kid."

With her future so up in the air, it made her afraid to make any sort of plans. She didn't even know how she was going to spend the summer and she would feel horrible if she had to break a promise to her brother.

After breakfast, Emma joined her parents in the living room, while Leo went to his room to watch some Sunday morning cartoons.

Emma knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for.

She wanted to throw up. Her palms dampened with sweat, her heart raced.

It was now or never.

"Mom. Dad. I need to talk to you about something." her voice come out small and trembling, not at all like the proud, confident girl she wanted to appear to be.

Her mother turned toward her. Her face was cocked slightly to the side, a look of puzzlement settled across her features.

It was not a look Emma was just to seeing on her mother's petite features. Her father shared the same look as her mother. He had leaned forward, giving Emma his full attention.

"What is it Emma?" her mom pulled her hands into hers.

Emma took a deep breath. How the hell was she supposed to start this conversation?

"Sweetie, is something the matter? You know you can tell us anything." he was almost leaning completely out of his chair.

She frowned and shook her head, looking at the couch cushions. Picking at the cushions with her fingers, small tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes. She couldn't even look at them in the face, she was too ashamed.

"I- um- I haven't been honest with you."

"What are you talking about?" he dad's voice was soft almost as if he was talking to a small child.

"I've been lying to you for the past year." She looked down unable to meet their gazes.

"What do you mean, Emma?" her mom questioned bewilderedly, "I am not sure that I understand."

"I have been seeing someone behind your backs for the past year. Most of the time I said I was with Ruby, Belle, or Elsa; I was actually with him."

Peaking up from her spot of the couch, Emma finally met her mom's gaze expecting to see white hot anger. There was anger there, yes, but also confusion and compassion.

Her mom said nothing in response.

"Are you mad?"

She didn't know why she asked. Of course they were mad.

"Mad? I'm not mad Emma. You know your father and I ran off at 18 and eloped. I am just disappointed. I thought I made it perfectly clear to you that you could trust us with anything. I am upset that you felt the need to lie to us about something as insignificant as a boyfriend..."

"A boyfriend?!" her dad interrupted as he jumped up from his chair and paced the floor. "Emma you're not even 18. I thought we had decided you wouldn't date until you were 30!"

Her mom flinched at his outburst. She looked to her husband and shook her head.

"Really, David. The fact that she has a boyfriend is kind of low on the list of issues." her mom said, exasperated.

"Dad, I was six when I agreed to that." she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

It was a promised she had made when she still thought boys had cooties. He couldn't have really thought she was serious.

"But you still agreed! That counts, right Mary Margaret?" he looked so hopeful, like her mom's answer would solve all his problems.

Apparently, she was wrong.

"Again, now's not the time, David" her mom waved her hand in response.

He sat back down in his chair, defeated. His hands found their way to his head and he focused on the ground.

"Emma," her mother began again," please explain to me why you felt the need to lie to us for a year about a boyfriend of all things."

"I didn't think you would approve of him. It seemed easier to lie than to explain" Emma shrugged her shoulders. It had been easier. Until it came time to finally tell them.

"And that in itself, did not cause you to think about your actions? Why would you want to be with someone you know we wouldn't approve of?" Her mom gave her a pointed look.

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend." Emma heard her dad whisper when her mom finished.

Her mom threw her hands up and turned to her husband in disbelief. Before she was able to chastise him, Emma interrupted, "Dad, I am not a little girl anymore. You can't expect me to be one forever."

Turning to her mother, Emma continued, "Mom, I know this seems bad. I do care what you think. It's just everyone in this town has this opinion about him. I had it at a certain point. Once I took the time to get to know him, I found he was so much more than what everyone thought."

Returning her gaze to her mom's face, Emms saw a hint of understanding prompting her to continue.

"The more time we spent together made me realize that he was just a product of his crappy life. He's been living on his own since his brother died, working two sometimes three jobs to support himself. Everyone in town just saw what was on the outside, what they wanted to see. I saw him for who he was and I loved him for it. He is the strongest person I know."

Looking at her mom, Emma saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry mom. I was just trying to listen to you. You always told me to look for the best in people, mom. So, I did. Please do the same for him, when he comes over for dinner tonight."

Her mom's hand was over her heart, there was a tender bittersweet smile on her face.

"Emma, of course I will. I may be disappointed in your actions, but I would never purposely cause you pain. I honestly can't wait to meet him."

Emma's heart swelled at her mom's words. Everything was going to be alright. She may have disappointed them with her lies, but she would make it up to them.

Throwing herself into her mother's arm, Emma let out a sigh of relief. Her mother's hand began stroking her hair in comfort, as she placed her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You – you love him?" her dad asked in a light voice, just a bit above a whisper.

From her place in her mom's arms, Emma could feel her mother shake her head once again.

Her dad was still sitting in his hair. He looked defeated. She had grown up and he did not like the idea of it. He didn't realize that no matter what happened, she would always be his baby girl. He just needed reassurance of that.

"Yes, daddy, I love him. I'm sure if you give him a chance you will understand why, but no matter what… I will always be your little princess."

He seemed to smile at that. When he looked up at her he also had tears in his eyes.

"As long as you're happy, princess, I am happy for you."

"I am dad. I am beyond happy and he makes me that way."

"Good. I'd say that if he hurts you then he will have to deal with me, but we both know that you can take care of yourself."

"Thank you, daddy. I love you."

"And I love you, princess."

Detangling herself from her mom, Emma stood up from the couch. Killian would be wanting to know how everything went and she still had some studying to do before dinner.

"Emma, before you go, you never did tell us this boys name."

"Oh sorry. It's Killian Jones."

There was a loud crash in the room. When Emma looked over to where that sound had come from, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Her dad had fallen off of his chair.


	9. The Broken Promise - Part 2

_A/N: __I am so sorry this took so long to get out. Life got in the way. Here is the final part of this particular story, but not of the series. I don't know when the next update will be out, but this series is far from over._

* * *

Killian's peaceful sleep was interrupted by the loud ringing of his alarm clock. His dream about Emma vanished as he woke. When wasn't he dreaming of Emma anymore? His hand came up to rub his eyes. He wished that his actual life was as easy as it was in his dreams.

Emma had left his apartment last night determined to be the one to tell her parents about them. They hadn't fought, necessarily. He told her that he wanted to be there. Needed to be there. The mess they had gotten themselves into was partially his fault. He should have never agreed to keeping their relationship a secret when she had come up with the idea.

But he had fallen so hard and fast for her that he had been willing to do anything if it meant being with her. Even lying to her parents had seemed like a necessary sacrifice. He couldn't have been more wrong.

She didn't want him there when she told them. Wanted to handle it by herself. Which was why he had gotten so upset.

Now, though, he just wanted it all over with. He just wanted to be with Emma and really be with her. He was tired of all of the sneaking around. Tired of all of the lies.

At the end of the day it didn't matter how they were told, as long as they found out the truth.

Sighing, Killian looked at the clock. 4 am. Bloody hell. You would think that after a year of working two jobs he would have gotten used to this schedule. He hadn't. He wished he would be able to say that it would end when he went to the navy in three weeks, but he knew it wouldn't.

He also knew it was worth it.

The navy would open up so many doors for him - and Emma. They would have a future. He would have the means to provide her with a stable life. He would be able to make her parents proud. Make them see past his history.

There was only one small problem. Emma wanted to come with him as soon as he finished boot camp. She wanted to put her life on hold for him. To put college on hold.

As much as he loved Emma and wanted to be with her, he wanted to see her realize her dreams as well. Putting plans on hold was not the way to help her. There had to be a better option than that.

First problem first, they needed to tell her parents about them and he no longer cared how, just as long as it were done.

Grabbing his phone, he sent Emma a quick text before he got ready for work:

_My Swan, I spent all day yesterday thinking about what you said. I do not wish to spend the remainder of the day arguing with you._

_Seeing as they are your parents, I am going to defer to your judgment on the best way to tell them._

_Let me know what you decide._

_I love you._

He knew she wouldn't get it until she woke up, but he needed to let her know that it was up to her how they handed this.

He rubbed his face again and brought his hand up to comb through his hair before finally getting out of bed. He needed to get his mind off of his situation and work would be a wonderful distraction.

* * *

Killian was elbow deep in a brake line when his phone buzzed in his pocket indicating he had received a text message. His hands were covered in oil. Oil that had dripped all over his face and clothing. God he hated working here, but it paid his bills and that was all that mattered.

Securing the final bolt to attach the new line, Killian pushed the frame of the car until the creeper he was lying on wheeled him to freedom. He stood up quickly and motioned to his boss, Frederick, to begin adding the new brake fluid. Since he had a moment, he looked at his phone quickly and saw the text was from Emma.

_**hey i talked to mom n dad. things went...well. they want u to come over for dinner 2nite. ill see u around 6 ok i love you. **_

Killian stared at the phone in shock. His hands had started to sweat and one came up to scratch behind his ear. Dinner? At her parent's house. With David Nolan. Bloody hell. He was not prepared for this.

Then again, what did he really expect? That Emma would tell her parents and they would be happy, but never ask to meet him? _This is what you get for dating the sheriff's daughter, mate._

Killian was still standing there when his boss rounded the side of the car.

"Kilian, is everything alright, kid?" Frederick walked up until he was standing next to him.

Was everything alright? How could he even ask that question? Of course, nothing was okay. He was about to meet his girlfriend's parents. Parents who had every right to murder him for allowing their daughter to lie to them for over a year.

"Emma… um, Emma just invited me over to meet her parents." He was still staring at the phone, shock written all over his face.

"Well that's great isn't it?" Frederick's hand came up to pat Killian's back.

"I am not so sure, mate. Her father and I… well, her father had arrested me more times than I can count. I am not so sure he would approve of me." Killian felt himself start to panic. He felt hot. His cheeks started to flush.

What if they didn't approve? What if they told Emma she was no longer allowed to see him? Killian's chest felt like there was a brick in the center of it. His breaths came quick and short. He loved her. She was the one good thing to ever touch his life. He couldn't lose her.

"Hey. Hey Killian, calm down." Frederick walked him over to a bench and sat him down. "It will be okay, Killian. You need to calm down."

They sat like that for a moment until Killian was able to calm down.

"Look, kid," Frederick started. " You love this girl and I am pretty sure she loves you. That alone is going to help you out. I know David Nolan. He dated Katherine before he met Mary Margaret. He is a good man. As long as you show him that you have changed. That you love and care for his daughter and that she is happy… well, he will come around eventually."

"You think so?" Killian looked Frederick in the eyes.

"I know so. Now, you finish up that brake line and I will let you go home early today. Can't have you showing up to meet your girl's parents looking like a grease monkey." Frederick stood up and patted Killian on the back, before returning to his office.

Kilian hoped Frederick was right. He didn't want to think of a future without Emma Nolan in it. Because, for Killian, that was no future at all.

* * *

Killian stood in front of the door to The Nolan's home shifting from one leg to another. He had been there for five minutes. Five long minutes without making an attempt to even knock on the door. What the bloody hell was he doing? He was a grown man. Well, as grown as an eighteen year old could be.

The problem was… he was nervous. Even after his talk with Frederick. He just wanted this whole thing to go smoothly. I needed this whole thing to go smoothly.

Gathering his courage, Killian raised his fist to knock on the door. The door swung open only moments later and Killian looked up to see… David Nolan.

Great. He was off to a stellar start. David Nolan stared him down for a moment. Killian stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Hi, Mr. Nolan. I am sure you remember me, but I'm Kill-"

"Killian Jones. I am well aware of who you are." If looks could kill, Killian would definitely be so.

Killian dropped his arm back to his side and stood in front of David unsure of what to do. He saw a flash of golden out of the corner of his eyes and suddenly Emma was there, standing in front of her dad.

Killian let out a sigh in relief. He had never been more thankful to see her than in that very moment.

"Dad, why don't you help mom in the kitchen and I will get Killian settled." Her voice left no room for discussion. David gave Killian another hard look before leaving the room in a huff.

Finally, it was just him and Emma.

"Sorry about dad. He is a little protective. He was dealing with everything until he found out it was you. He has been moping around the house ever since." She lead him through the door and hung his coat on the hanger.

"It is alright. How'd everything else go this morning?" He needed to know what he was getting himself into.

"As well as can be expected. They weren't happy at first. There wasn't any yelling though. Mostly they just wanted to know why. When they finally seemed okay, mom asked your name and dad kinda fell off the couch."

Killian sighed in relief. He could handle her parents being uneasy. That was expected.

Killian glanced quickly into the kitchen and realized that both of the Nolan's were out of sight. Quickly, he pulled Emma into his arms placing his nose in her hair. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. The action always seemed to calm him. Her arms slipped around his waist and her head rested on on his chest. Having her in his arms was everything he would ever want in his life.

"I missed you, my swan." He placed a kiss in her hair.

"I missed you, too." Her arms squeezed his waist a little.

Behind them, a throat cleared. They both looked up to see Emma's mother in the hallway grinning like she had just seen the most precious scene in the world.

"Dinner is ready whenever you are ready to join us." Mrs. Nolan walked back to the kitchen.

Emma looked up at Killian's face. Her smile was dazzling. He could feel the happiness radiating off of her.

"You ready for this, sailor?"

Sailor? Hm, that was a new one. He would have to remember to ask about that later.

"Aye, love. Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The first part of dinner went smoothly. Mostly because they were all eating. Then, Mr. Nolan finished his meal.

"Tell me Killian, why haven't we seen you at the station lately?" Emma's dad was staring intently at him.

Killian nearly choked on the food in his mouth. Simultaneously, Emma's hand came up to pat him on the back and Mrs. Nolan yelled out a "David!" Leo seemed to just stare at the scene unfolding before him.

Killian waved Emma and Mrs. Nolan off. He deserved that. Really, he did.

"Sir. I apologize for my behavior before. I was… I was in a bad place seeing as I had just lost my brother, if your recall. I have managed to make make some changes in my life for the better. A lot of them I owe to your daughter." Killian turned and looked at Emma smiling.

Mr. Nolan nodded his head in response.

"If you don't mind me asking, Killian. What kind of changes? To be honest, it was a slight surprise having Emma tell us about this relationship. Keeping this secret for all of this time? I am still not sure I understand." Mrs. Nolan asked.

Killian took a deep breath and looked at Emma's parents.

"I dropped out of school and got my GED, which normally seems like a bad plan but in my case it was my best option. It allowed me to become emancipated. Once that happened, I was able to work several jobs to support myself until I was able to get into the Navy. Which I did. I received my acceptance letter two days ago. I report for boot camp in three weeks." Emma had laced her fingers with his on the table.

"The Navy?" Mr. Nolan titled his head to the side.

"Yes, sir. It has always been a dream of mine. I love the water. I am just glad I was able to accomplish it."

Killian couldn't hide the smile that had formed on his face. He was very excited for the next step in his life.

"That is wonderful, Killian. So what are your plans after bootcamp?" Mrs. Nolan asked.

"Well, I am going to return to Storybrooke until I get my orders and then I will have to move wherever they ask."

"So you will be traveling back and forth to see Emma then?" Mrs. Nolan looked between him and Emma.

"No," Emma broke in, "I will be moving with him."

The table shook from Mr. Nolan's fists slamming on it. Leo let out a tiny yelp and looked to his mother for help.

"You will be doing WHAT?" Emma's dad was staring at the two of them. His breathing was fast.

"David, calm down. Leo why don't you go up to your room and read for a bit while we talk to Emma and Killian." Mrs. Nolan instructed.

Leo wasted no time in leaving the table.

"Now, Emma would you care to explain yourself?" Mrs. Nolan's voice was soft, but Killian could hear a hint of anger in it as well.

"Nothing is set in stone." Emma explained. "But I want to be with Killian. I love him."

"So you're just going to put you life on hold for a guy, Emma? This isn't like you." Mrs. Nolan's hand was on her husband's bicep trying to calm the man.

"If I may, Mrs. Nolan." Killian spoke. "Another option would be for Emma to stay here and finish her first year of school and then, move to wherever I am stationed."

Killian looked over to Emma whose eyes were as wide as saucers. He knew they hadn't discussed this, but it was the better option. For the both of them.

"I think that would be the preferable option, don't you, David?" Mrs. Nolan looked to her husband who nodded in response.

Trying to avoid Emma's gaze Killian looked at her father. He saw something in David Nolan's eyes that he never thought he would see directed at him- thanks. Emma's future was just as important to Mr. Nolan as it was to him and now he knew it. And he was thanking him for it.

Mrs. Nolan got up to begin cleaning the kitchen from dinner and before Mr. Nolan joined his wife he nodded his head to Killian, who nodded back.

Killian turned to look at Emma and he saw the unleashed tears in her eyes. Perhaps he should have discussed things with her first. No, he knew he should have.

"Come, love. It looks like we have something to discuss." Killian rose from the table taking Emma's hand in his.

He just hoped she would listen, before she jumped to conclusions.

* * *

Killian took Emma to the front porch and sat beside her on the swing. She didn't look at him. She just stared out into the front lawn. It made Killian's stomach turn. The thought that he had caused her any pain. Killian have her a few moments before he spoke.

"I am sorry, my swan. I should have discussed my feelings with you before this." His face turned to look at her and he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

His stomach turned again. This was his fault. He was so stupid.

"I.. I don't understand. Do you not want to live with me? Do you not want to be with me?" Her face has met his and his heart broke at the uncertainty in her face.

"No, Emma. God no! I just don't want you to put your life on hold for me. If we wait a year, I will be more settled. You will know where to transfer to for college. I just want you to reach your dreams, too." He pulled her to his side. Her head rested on his chest. Their hands intertwined on his leg.

"So, just a year right? And you'll come back to visit?" Her voice was quiet, unsure.

"I will be here every moment I am able." He kissed her hair.

"Okay. I understand. It was just unexpected, but I understand." She pulled her feet under her body until she was completely nestled into his side.

"I am sorry I didn't mention it earlier love." He tilted her chin up until he could see her eyes.

"It's okay." she whispered while closing the distance between their lips.

When his lips touched hers, Killian knew they would be okay. It was going to be difficult, but they loved each other.

They would make it work.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of the follows and kind reviews. I truly appreciate them. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
